Devil's in the Details
by Inglorious DMK
Summary: [KaiRei] Rei tries to make smalltalk, and hits upon a sensitive subject.


Title: Devil's in the Details  
Author: Kameko-chan  
Pairings: implied Kai/Rei  
Notes: For inarik. I tried to follow your request as best I could 

---------------------------

It was a Tuesday. Kai and Rei sat on opposite ends of a large couch in the waiting room of an airport. The rest of the team had gone off to explore the various shops and diners while Rei stayed behind to give his twisted ankle a rest, and Kai stayed—well, because it was easier to look cool and stoic while sitting still than walking around with a bunch of losers. Plus, there was the fact that he thought Rei was the sexiest alive thing since Johnny Depp's Jack Sparrow role. Rawr.

Perhaps because Kai had a huge crush on Rei, he didn't seem inclined to make conversation. Rei attempted small talk, but met with little success. That was, until he hit upon a sensitive subject.

"Wow, look at that." Rei stared at a particularly curvy, leggy blonde in a sinfully short skirt as she sauntered past their seat. He whistled low, just quiet enough for the girl to remain unaware of her admirer.

Kai glanced at the woman and shrugged. "What about her?"

"What do you MEAN, 'what about her'?"

A scowl. "I meant exactly what I said. What am I supposed to notice?"

Rei looked at Kai like he was speaking in some alien language. "You're supposed to notice that she's hot, Kai."

There was a brief silence before Kai replied with a gruff "That type doesn't appeal to me," as he examined what must have been a fascinating spot on the floor.

"Well, that's not my favorite type, either," Rei said matter-of-factly. "I prefer brunettes myself. Tall, with blue or green eyes. Maybe some freckles," Rei's expression was soft and dreamy, "that's the girl for me. What about you, if it's not blonde and busty?"

Kai darted a glance across the couch. "Dark hair," he muttered. "Black. And long."

Rei grinned and closed his eyes. "Sounds sexy. Go on."

"Tall," Kai continued, taking the opportunity to full-out stare at his couch companion. "Taller than me, at least."

"What else?"

"Someone with some muscle. Not someone who needs protecting all the time."

"Ah, feisty girl." Rei laughed, "That is so like you."

"Exotic eyes. Not a color you'd normally expect to see." Kai inched closer to Rei, feeling bolder with every passing comment. "Tanned complexion, but not too dark. Just enough to notice."

Rei remained completely oblivious. "Sounds like you've thought this through pretty thoroughly. I wouldn't have thought it of you, to spend a lot of time thinking about women."

Kai glared, though with his eyes closed Rei couldn't see it. "I don't."

"Please, you've got this profile down pat. You MUST spend more time thinking about this than you let on."

How anyone could be so clueless was beyond our blue-haired boy. "I have a pretty good example to refer to," he replied simply. "Makes it easier."

Rei's eyes opened and Kai nearly had a heart attack as the other boy close the remaining distance between them and put his face inches from Kai's own. "It's a real person, then?"

Kai rolled his eyes. Stupid, stupid, STUPID catboy, he thought. "Yes," he said instead.

"Sooooo," Rei leaned in even closer, "give me more details! Who is she? What's her name? What other fine-looking features does she have?"

Kai finally fed up with this game of cat and mouse (or would it be cat and bird?) leveled his gaze and replied, flatly and bluntly, "A dick."

Rei blinked. "Oh." It was a boy Kai was talking about.

"_Oh._" Kai was a homosexual. That explained a lot, actually.

"...Oh." Kai was talking about _him_.

...Well. Huh. That was certainly interesting.

Kai stood up abruptly, stalking over to a cluster of chairs on the other side of the room. Like a kid with a temper, he folded his arms across his chest and fell into one of the plastic seats, purposely looking in every direction except Rei's.

After five or ten minutes of this most uncomfortable of silences, Rei hobbled over to a chair beside Kai's and said meekly, "You know, on the _male _side of the attraction meter, I've always had a thing for silent badboys with strangely colored hair..."

"Hm," Kai said brusquely, though unable to completely hide the smile that crept onto his face. "Good to know."

END


End file.
